Ducky
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Face flushed, she shot up from the ground and gulped. Did she just... [Set mid series, FakirxAhiru, fluff, OneShot]


((A/N: A spur of the moment inspiration X3 I hope you all enjoy reading it:3

Disclaimer: I dearly wish to proclaim to the world that I am in ownership of_anything_ published… currently though, I'd have to say no.))

* * *

**Ducky**

"_Ducky-chan…"_

_Ahiru groaned, pulling the blanket over her head._

"…_wake up." The voice sounded amused, almost playful._

"…_no…" she brought the sheets closer to her._

_A chuckle was heard and the bed shifted, whoever else was there seemed to have plunged their head under the blanket as well._

"_If you don't there will be a punishment." They still sounded playful._

_She squinted her eyes shut, deciding to stop answering the foreign voice._

_There was another chuckle, "Fine then… but you asked for it." A soft kiss grazed her lips._

"Quac—?!" Her eyes immediately shot open and she caught the faintest image of greenish hair before she fell off her bed and woke up completely.

Face flushed, she shot up from the ground and gulped. D-did she just have a dream…

…about_Fakir_?!

She shook her head, there was_ no way_.

Gulping again, she nodded, to convince herself more than anything else. It was meaningless. Likeliness stated that it was just a random imaginary boy her brain made up that just _so happened_ to have greenish midnight hair and… amused emerald eyes…

She shook her head, there was absolutely no way it was Fakir!

"Ahiru! Get up! You're gonna be late for class!"

"Qua—!"

She whirled around and threw off her clothes, searching for her school uniform. If she was late again she might actually have to marry Neko-sensei!!

A shiver went down her spine at the thought.

"Coming!" she rushed out the door, Pique and Lillie seemed to have already left so she ran out of the dorms as quickly as she could.

A glance at the clock tower told her she wasn't late _yet_ but she would be soon… picking up her pace she never noticed the figure in front of her until it was too late and they were both sprawled on the ground.

"Itaii…" Ahiru groaned lightly and reached for her now aching tail bone.

"Watch where you are going."

The sound of the voice alone was enough to send a fresh blush to her cheeks, memories of the vague dream haunting her.

"F-Fakir!"

The now startled Fakir jumped back a bit, Ahiru's sudden shocked exclamation being the cause. He blinked and observed the flustered girl further.

"Are you sick? You're face is really red…" this only caused her to darken in shade, now confused Fakir raised his hand to her forehead.

"You don't have a fever…"

She squeaked and stood up suddenly, "A-ah! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!! Sorry to worry you! Ja!" with that, she turned tail and ran.

Now _deeply_ confused, Fakir stared after her for a moment before shaking his head and standing up himself. He supposed it was just Ahiru being her normally weird self…

Still, he couldn't help but worry that she might be sick…

--

'_Stupid! It wasn't Fakir so there is absolutely no need to be embarrassed! He probably thinks you're really weird now!_' Ahiru continued to scold herself while stretching, not bothering to check if Neko-sensei noticed that she was spacing out.

'…_demo… it sounded like Fakir too…_' she blushed once more at the thought of the dream, he'd called her 'Ducky-chan'… in such a sweet voice too…

She hurriedly shook her head to rid her of those thoughts, the embarrassed flush on her cheeks only growing by the second.

"Ahiru-san!" a demonic aura came from behind her and she jumped slightly, turning to face the heavily sweating teacher.

"Pay attention! Or…" more sweet poured down his face and the pianist penguin did the honors of playing a wedding theme for background music, "You will have to marry me!"

Ahiru paled and shook her head, "I'll pay attention! Gomen Neko-sensei!"

While Neko-sensei began to spaz, Ahiru concentrated on forgetting the dream.

'_It was just a silly dream…_'

Still, her heart rate continued to increase at the thought of it, causing her to work more vigorously on her exercises.

"_Ducky-chan…"_

"Qua—!!" her sudden exclamation caused the entire class to direct their attention to her, including the recovered Neko-sesnsei.

The wedding theme played once more.

--

Flustered, confused, and irritated, Ahiru walked through town dizzily. Every time she managed to calm down, the memory of the soft amused voice, the vision of the endearing eyes, the soft touch of his lips… she scrunched her eyes shut and whacked her forehead, she was thinking about it too much! Face now a rather thorough shade of red and heart beating a mile a minute, Ahiru attempted to calm down again.

Why was she reacting like this?! Even if it _was_ Fakir(which it was _not_!) there was absolutely no good reason why she should be panicking like this!

_Soft lips met hers._

Her face flushed, perhaps there was a reason.

"Ahiru?"

Ahiru jumped and turned around quickly, heart beating loudly in her ears.

"Fa-Fakir!! W-what are you doing here?!"

He raised an eyebrow and gestured to his house that was only feet away, "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weirder than normal today."

'_And who's fault is that?!_' biting her tongue lightly she shook her red face, "I-I'm fine! I haven't been a-acting any weirder than normal!!" she gulped and peeked up at him, "…h-have I?"

He sent her a bland stare that clearly stated that he didn't buy it.

"I-I have to go!!" she turned and rushed away again, Fakir twitched in irritation. How long was she going to panic every time he spoke to her? Did he do something to upset her?

'_Perhaps Mytho's situation is getting to her…_' they had yet to find a way to fight the raven's blood and Mytho was acting weirder and weirder as the days past.

'_He already feels unreachable…_'

But still… if there was one thing he knew about Ahiru, it was that she was an optimist. It wasn't like her to let it get to her too much.

But… she did love Mytho… love made a person act different than they normally would. He still recalled when she almost gave up her life to free Mytho…

He sighed, she was just plain confusing, he decided. There was absolutely no need to keep thinking pointless thoughts about how she acted, when and why.

As he watched her braid disappear from view, he wondered exactly how pointless it was… but didn't particularly care.

--

Why does she keep running into him?!

Ahiru cursed whoever it was causing her to keep bumping into the one person she wished to see least at the moment.

Couldn't she simply go on with the day without spotting him?! At very least until the dream faded away from her memories!

"_Ducky-chan…"_

She gulped, once again red faced, would it fade?

Ugh! This was ridiculous! It didn't even _sound_ like Fakir! Fakir didn't have such a… such a… No! Don't think on it!

…but Fakir could sound really sweet… he had when she was a duck, that is, before he found out it was her…

…was she a duck in that dream?!

Somehow it comforted her to think that, especially when she started laughing when she realized that Fakir would have kissed a _duck_!

…hadn't she said it wasn't Fakir?

She sighed, finally admitting that it maybe, _perhaps_,might have been, Fakir. Just maybe.

She didn't know anyone else with such green eyes…

She gulped, unwilling to admit that she had just had a fond thought about Fakir's _eyes_. It was almost like she _liked_ him or something like that! Nope! Not possible!

"Love, love-zura!!" this, followed by the pounding on a small drum caused Ahiru to not only jump out of her skin, but to utter the one word in her vocabulary capable of turning her into a bird.

"Quack!"

Only seconds later she was far too small for her clothes.

"_Oh!!_" Uzura cried, obviously interested. After only a moment she laughed and ran to find water.

Ahiru sighed, looking about to see where she was.

Her eye twitched when she realized she had walked around the block and now stood only a few yards from Fakir's house once more.

Cruel fate…

"Ahiru…"

She flinched, contemplating not waiting for Uzura and simply running away once more. Turning slowly she saw a skeptical looking Fakir.

"Is there something you wanted?"

She quacked nervously and shook her head hurriedly.

"Then why, may I ask, are you here again?"

She was doomed.

She looked down dejectedly; contemplating running away again, but realizing that if the fates hated her so much that she had run into him this many times, likeliness said she wouldn't be to escape him.

At very least she was a duck at the moment, she wouldn't be able to accidentally say something embarrassing this way.

Cold water touched her head and Fakir's eyes widened before he whirled around quickly, face red.

So Uzura-chan had found some water…

Wet, cold, flushed and nude, Ahiru scrambled for her clothes and the safety of Fakir's house to get dressed.

Dressing in record time, Ahiru walked back outside to where the still red faced Fakir stood. Coughing awkwardly she suddenly wished she was still a duck.

Ducks can't let important information slip into the hands of the enemy, or in her case, let her friend know she had a not-so-friend-like dream about him.

Far more romantic…

Oh, there goes her face again.

Fakir furrowed his brows, "You're constant flushed face is getting annoying… are you _positive_ you're not sick?"

She gulped, "H-hai! I-I just…" she clenched her mouth shut, not trusting herself to continue speaking. What if she told him?! Oh he would be angry, she was sure.

"I-I just… was thinking about Mytho's situation!"

She immediately felt horrible for lying.

He nodded in understanding and more guilt gnawed in her. He bought it. She would have felt much better if he had given her his skeptical glare, demanded she tell the truth and commented how pointless it was to lie.

"Th-that's not it!"

She covered her mouth, what had she done? He _bought_ it. He _believed_ her. He wasn't going to ask about the dream and she has to go a ruin it!

Still… she felt that it wouldn't be right to lie to him.

He raised an eyebrow, "It's not?"

She laughed nervously, "Er—well, ah, I, er… I was just thinking about the dream I had!"

She twitched uncomfortably and mentally cursed her truthful mouth.

"Dream?"

"Er… yes, well… er… goodbye!" she dashed off; she would _not_ accidentally tell him! No way! No how! Not happening!

Fakir stood, slightly stunned at her sudden departure, he was tempted to give chase but tossed away the idea almost as quickly as it had come. There was no point in chasing except demanding to know about the dream and it really wasn't necessary for him to know what it was about.

Still… he was curious.

"Is Ahiru in love-love-zura?"

He rolled his eyes at the small puppet and answered automatically with the usual 'I wouldn't know'.

"But she was blushing a lot-zura."

He looked down at Uzura, a slightly questioning look on his face.

"Charon said people blush when they're around who they love love-zura!"

Fakir's jaw tightened and he ignored her question; it was far too dangerous to be on that line of thought.

---

'_I almost told him! What kind of moron am I?!_' she made sure she was headed towards the school this time; it wouldn't due for her to round the block a third time.

Was it always going to be like this? And all for some stupid dream?

'_I need to get this out of my system…_' she sighed, perhaps she could talk about it to someone?

Her first thought was Rue, but as Princess Kreahe, Rue wanted little to do with her or her little dreams. Lillie and Pike were an option but they would _never_ let her live it down, not to mention it would fuel their suspicions that she was in the 'Fakir faction'. She could usually talk about things to Fakir nowadays but she was trying to keep this away from his ears.

'_I wish I could speak with Edel-san…_' she had always said what Ahiru needed to hear and she'd been so kind and understanding…

Ahiru's eyes popped open as she realized her miscalculation, '_Edel-san's not completely gone! Uzura-chan!_' she grinned and went to search for the puppet.

She was completely forgetting the blabbermouth that Uzura could be.

---

"Love-love-love-love-love-love—"

"Uzura-chan!"

Uzura blinked and brought her gaze to the girl jogging up to her.

Ahiru smiled, "I finally found you!" mentally, she pondered how exactly the puppet had managed to get across school grounds unnoticed but she shrugged off the thought, "Could we… talk for a bit?"

Uzura blinked before grinning and responding, "Okay-zura!"

Ahiru was having second thoughts, was it really wise to talk to Uzura about it? Technically she was at least partially Edel but that still didn't mean they were the same… if anything, Uzura was more like Edel's daughter or something…

Ahiru sighed and plopped down on the grass next to Uzura, she needed to get this out of her system, right? Even if telling Uzura wouldn't get her some wise advice, it still wouldn't have a highly negative effect… right?

"It's about… a dream I had last night." She bit her lip not sure how to continue.

"Dream-zura?"

"Hai… it was… different from my normal dreams. Usually, I'm a duck in my dreams… or at very least at the lake. But…" She paused, this was the turning point, she could shut up right here and be done with it or she could continue.

'_It's always better to just get it out there._'

Hurriedly she double checked the area with her eyes to make sure no one would over-hear. If Lillie caught wind… she would _never_ hear the end.

"…in my dream, I'm asleep, in a bed I think, and someone's telling me to wake up…" she blushed, recalling the details of the dream were giving her fuzzy feelings, "I refuse, because I'm comfortable and tired…" she stopped again, her stomach was doing flip-flops!

Uzura continued to stare at her before muttering a long '_ohhhh_' to express her fascination.

"…so, as penalty th-they…" she knew her face must have a rather dark shade of red, "K-ki-kiss me." Inwardly, she felt as if she were reminiscing about a very good dream, "…b-but… when I opened my eyes, the person who kissed me was…" she couldn't continue, her heart was aching just thinking about it, but her heart really wasn't hurting in a negative way… she sort of liked the feeling.

She gulped; she wanted to say it, didn't she? If she didn't say it now she never would! Then what would become of her friendship with Fakir?

"The person was…" she lowered her voice further, _no one_ could overhear this! It would lead to disaster!

"F-Fa—"

"Ahiru-chan!!" Ahiru bolted up, tripping over her own feet, completely startled she began looking everywhere for the source of the sudden and loud noise.

Pike and Lillie were running up to her.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Ahiru smiled nervously, listening to the gossip only halfheartedly. After all, her heart was still pounding.

Oh how she wished for Edel. After saying it out loud her face was redder than ever! And now her heart and stomach were acting up!

---

"…it was… different from my normal dreams." Fakir paused at the sound of Ahiru's voice, more than hearing her, it was the words the caught his attention.

"_Ah! Er… I was j-just thinking about my dream!"_

Whatever she was about to say would explain her odd behavior, he couldn't deny that he was seriously curious about it. He'd been _convinced_ it must have been Mytho.

After all, with Uzura words hanging in the air, she was likely to have been blushing about Mytho.

He listened as she began to describe her dream, annoyed by her random pauses and stuttering. By the time she had lapsed into silence for the longest time, he was sure the boy in the dream was Mytho.

He didn't know why his stomach dropped at the idea.

"Th-the person was…" he leaned closer; she was getting harder to hear.

'_Why am I even listening? It's obviously Mytho so why should I even bother pondering it!_'

"F-Fa—" she was cut off by someone calling for her name but Fakir remained frozen just out of sight.

How many people does she know with names that start with 'Fa'?

"_Charon said people blush when they're around who they love love-zura!"_

No. He was imagining it. She must have said something _completely_ different and his mind was playing odd tricks on him.

There was absolutely no way.

"—_blush when they're around who they love—"_

His face was flushed a horribly dark shade of pink and he turned around quickly, hoping to make a speedy exit before he was noticed. Those who did spot him though, pondered why the ever graceful and reserved Fakir was stumbling down the hall with a red face.

* * *

((Ending Notes: This was loads of fun to write, I'm definitely considering writing a sequel :3 what do you guys think?)) 


End file.
